


Everything and Nothing

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: "What did I do to get this lucky?" he asked, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Julie shifted so that her forehead touched his, pursing her lips.This wasn't the first time that Luke had said something like this; doubting his ability to be with her. Julie hated it. Not only because it hurt her to know that he felt undeserving of her love, but because Julie often felt just as inexplicably lucky; What had she done to gain Luke in her life?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Everything and Nothing

Julie never really liked the rain. It made her feel like she was kind of invisible, like she could just shrink in herself and no one would notice. But, that wasn't reality; it never was. And it especially wasn't now. Because now Julie had Luke. And they were cuddling in her bed, the rain falling outside creating a soft drum beat that Julie made a mental note of for a future song. Her covers draped over them as they laid on their sides facing each other, Luke alternating between grazing his fingertips up and down Julie's arm and playing with her curls. Julie found her hands rubbing the crook of Luke's neck and playing with his fingers.

And if this wasn't pure peace, then Julie didn't know what was.

They hadn't been talking much the entire time. They didn't really need to; it was enough to just be there with one another. Whispers back and forth, fragments of everything and nothing all at once, were the only sounds other than the rain falling outside Julie's window. Until Luke opened his mouth, raspiness coating his voice as he spoke softly.

"What did I do to get this lucky?" he asked, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Julie shifted so that her forehead touched his, pursing her lips.

This wasn't the first time that Luke had said something like this; doubting his ability to be with her. Julie hated it. Not only because it hurt her to know that he felt undeserving of her love, but because Julie often felt just as inexplicably lucky; What had she done to gain Luke in her life?

Luke: the one who poofed right into her existence when she needed him most. Luke: the rocker with the perfect smile who is always there for his friends. Luke: the musician who comes from the same pain as her. Luke: the guitarist who not only introduced her to rock, but gave her back what she thought was lost forever.

Luke: her soulmate.

Before Luke, Julie only believed in fictional soulmates. How could they exist in real life? There were, what, 7 billion people on the planet? And yet everyone had that one person that just came into their life like the other half of a pair of socks you thought was long gone?

But then, Luke came into the picture. And suddenly, she believed that they were always meant to meet. That there was some invisible string that tied them together way before either of them existed.

And that's when it hit her. The best possible answer that she could whisper against his lips.

"Everything and nothing."


End file.
